


An odd situation (HIATUS)

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Undergigantic [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Fetish Content Abound, Giant Chara, Giant Frisk, Multi, No smut for you sinners, Other, POV Second Person, Protective Frisk and Chara, Reader is You, Sexy Chara, Size Difference, The sock thing is still happening, Vore, You are crushing on both Frisk and Chara, You are just yourself, sexy frisk, which is why you are genderless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: An alternate universe of Undergigantic where you the reader get pulled into the story





	1. ??????

**Author's Note:**

> Like its cousin only this time YOU are the one who the story is told from and YOU experience the events of the story from your own eyes also there is still fetish themes in here

~~_**You were browsing through your favorite fanfiction Archive Of Our Own when you came across a story titled "Undergigantic" you read the summary deciding it looked like a decent story to read and maybe follow its progress.** _ ~~

~~_**You clicked on it and found yourself engrossed in a confusing yet interesting story that ended at a mere 6 chapters which made you slightly disappointed because you were enjoying it and it just ended like that or so you thought.** _ ~~

~~_**As you were about to click off the story to read something else your mouse stopped working which made you slightly angry after all you had just bought it and wanted it to work for a long time.** _ ~~

~~_**Anyway you were going to disconnect your mouse and plug it back in when your computer began flashing colors. You shouted "Whoa what the hell?" that was the last word you said before you were knocked out.** _ ~~


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two very sexy ladies who know who you are

Darkness.

Darkness is all you could see.

Then a light appeared and you found yourself in something soft and flowery. You got up from the ground to find yourself among golden flowers all of a sudden you heard a voice say "They are awake Chara"

You heard 'yes' noises and looked for where the voice might be coming from. You couldn't find it until you said "I'll just get up and look for the voice" You were walking until you bumped into what at first you thought was a tree but when you looked at it it didn't seem to be a tree actually it appeeared to be quite fleshy.

You poked the not tree and there was a giggle then the voice from before said "Hey little guy up here" and you gasped as you looked up. Standing far above you was two girls who were huge and the voice was identified as the girl in the green and yellow sweater said "Hi there little guy I'm Chara and this is Frisk she doesn't talk much"

You said "Can you pick me up it hurts my neck looking up at you" Chara nodded and bent down which gave you an amazing view of Chara's huge breasts. Chara giggled as she picked you up and held you in her palm suddenly out of nowhere you got a kiss from Frisk and Chara which had you blushing dark red.

Chara said "Lets go" and you looked out at an amazing view of Frisk's ass as she walked and Chara saw you staring and said "Like Frisk's ass do you? I can't say I'm surprised I mean damn look at that ass it's huge"  

You were pretty sure the two girls were taking turns to make you blush because you burst into red blush when Chara said that after all you knew Frisk could hear Chara. You entered through the doors to see a flower? You said "guys look it's a flower" and the girls bent down to see that it was indeed a flower but it seemed to be shaking a lot.

Just as the girls were going to keep going the flower popped a face out. You said set me down I'll talk to him and Chara set you down in front of the flower and the girls stood up. You approached the flower and said "Hi there!" The flower still shaking said "H-HI I'm Flowey Flowey the Flower!"


	3. You don't care what the flower has to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says all about this chapter

The flower is about to continue when you look up at Chara and say "You want to eat him?" Chara nods and the flower said "Wait wha-" as Chara stuffs him in her mouth then swallows.

She lets out a "UŔRP!" and pats her stomach Frisk just smiles and picks you up. The two girls keep walking until you see Toriel standing there. The girls bend down as Toriel says "Goodness you two are huge"

You are grabbed by Chara who says "you know that flower was pretty good i could use another snack"  You said "Will I be getting out?" Chara nods and you say "Ok fine" so Chara opened her mouth and you  could see her rows of teeth inside as she dropped you on her tongue.

You struggled as Chara's tongue pushed you down her throat into her stomach. Outside Chara let out a loud "UUURRP!!!!!!!" as she said "oh boy Frisk you want her or should I?"

Frisk said "Chara you seem a little more voracious today did you eat anything before we came down the mountain?" Chara blushed and said "N-no?" Frisk said "Chara you know we're not supposed to eat the reader or Flowey for that matter" Chara said "Sorry Frisk I forgot"

Frisk said "you have to control yourself or we won't get on TFA because you'll eat everyone" Chara said "I'll spit up the reader but not Flowey Frisk said "Fair enough". Meanwhile in Chara's stomach you and Flowey were waiting when you were sucked out into Charas hand.

You said "I hope you enjoyed eating me because now we're behind schedule none of us are doing anything to advance the story ìt's just been a chapter of you eating people and us meeting Toriel who neither of you have said anything to all chapter"

You turned to me and said "I get you have a huge fetish for these things but seriously just me talking to you is wasting time so why don't you write the story instead of writing me yelling at you for writing this"

I said "We're almost done anyway so nothing is going to get done anyway" You said "That's not the point your work ethic is shit you haven't updated this work in over a month yet you easily got The Frisk Apocalypse up to four chapters in a mere 2 days"

I said "so I haven't updated I'm updating this work now aren't I?" You groaned and said "No you're not you haven't done anything besides get Chara to eat me and Flowey like what the fuck author?" I said "I suppose you're going to say your out of character too?"

You said "Oh big time I'm out of character I'm not supposed to just say eat them I'm not supposed to condone that action" I said "You're right but it doesn't matter maybe I wanted a break" You said "Oh my god I'm done I'm not doing this until the next chapter"

I watched you storm off to your trailer. Frisk and Chara said "Can we take a break then?" I nodded and watched them leave.


	4. Author's note

Hey guys. bad news. the thing is... this story sucks. I have reread my first few chapters and I am not pleased with my work. due to this I will be rewriting this story and improving it. I've gotten better for sure and I want to implement what I've learned into this story and the other stories I've made.


End file.
